List of Smallville episodes
[[wikipedia:wikipedia:File:Smallville 2001 logo.svg|thumb|The Smallville intertitle and logo]] Smallville is an American television series, which was developed by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the DC Comics character Superman. In the United States, the first episode of the series originally aired on October 16, 2001; the series finished its ten year run on May 13, 2011, with 218 episodes. The first five seasons were broadcast on The WB; following The WB's merger with UPN in September 2006, Smallville continued to be aired on the new, combined network, dubbed The CW]. All ten seasons are currently available on DVD in Regions 1, 2, and 4. Since the series premiered, it has averaged 4.47 million viewers per episode over its ten seasons. Smallville follows the life of Clark Kent (Tom Welling), beginning when he is a teenager in the town of Smallville, Kansas, and continuing through high school, college, and his start at the Daily Planet before he adopts the "Superman" persona. As the series progresses, Clark Kent copes with his emerging superpowers (x-ray vision, super hearing, etc.), exploration of his extraterrestrial origins and discovering his true destiny. The series also deals with the people in Clark Kent's life: his human parents, Jonathan Kent (John Schneider) and Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole); his friends Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) and Pete Ross (Sam Jones III); his love interest for seven seasons Lana Lang (Kristin Kreuk); Chloe's cousin and Clark's love interest since season eight, Lois Lane (Erica Durance); and his friendship with Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) and how this gradually decays into their mutual enmity of legend. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2001–02) Season 2 (2002–03) Season 3 (2003–04) Season 4 (2004–05) Season 5 (2005–06) Season 6 (2006–07) Season 7 (2007–08) Season 8 (2008–09) Season 9 (2009–10) Season 10 (2010–11) Nielsen rankings The following is a table for the seasonal rankings, based on average total estimated viewers per episode, of Smallville on The WB and The CW. "Rank" refers to how Smallville rated compared to the other television series which aired during primetime hours. Home release All ten seasons have been released on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4. Seasons five and six were also released in the now obsolete HD DVD format on November 28, 2006, and September 18, 2007, respectively. Seasons six, seven, eight, nine and ten have also been released on Blu-ray formats. The DVD releases include commentary by cast and crew members on selected episodes, deleted scenes, and behind-the-scenes featurettes. The promotional tie-ins, Chloe Chronicles and Vengeance Chronicles, accompanied the season two, three, and five box sets respectively. Other special features include interactive functionality such as a tour of Smallville, a comic book, and DVD-ROM material.DVD extras noted on the back of each season's box. The complete series box set includes additional special features never before released. Notes References External links * * * * List of [http://www.kryptonsite.com/episodeguide.htm Smallville episodes] at kryptonsite.com * Category:Smallville episodes Category:Lists of fantasy television series episodes Category:Lists of science fiction television series episodes Category:Lists of DC Comics television series episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists